


Tease (Stucky Smut)

by thalia_cinder_03



Series: All of Stucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blushing, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes After Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, idk how this happened, this was supposed to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_cinder_03/pseuds/thalia_cinder_03
Summary: Steve has a thing for Bucky, which is clearly unrequited. Until one night...-----------
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: All of Stucky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Tease (Stucky Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was NOT supposed to be smut... I have no idea what came over me... I usually just stick to fluff but writing at 3AM will do that to you ig? 
> 
> Anyway I hope this isn't super cringey since I've never written smut before but like, i still thought it was pretty good
> 
> Also if you wanna write any prompts I'm totally open to doing those for ppl so ya :)

Steve almost dropped everything he was holding and crumbled to the ground when he felt Bucky’s hand on the back of his shoulder. The strength of his arm, combined with the gentleness of his touch, god, Steve could just melt. Instead, he straightened up, pursing his lips and shifting the stack of files in his hands. Bucky just had that effect on him. Even the slightest touch, the slightest contact was enough to turn him into a collapsed mess. 

“You okay there, Stevie?” he asked, rubbing his thumb in small circles. It was clearly meant to be comforting, but all it did was put him on edge even more. “You look tense.”

“Just getting out of the zone,” Steve replied, focusing on his voice so that it wouldn’t crack like a teenage boy’s with nervousness. They had just arrived back at the compound in the middle of the night, from a three day mission, so it wasn’t exactly a lie. He was still getting out of the zone. He had always been a bad liar, so he had learned to just tell half truths. 

“Alright,” Bucky said, “I’m gonna go get some rest. You should too.” He turned to leave, his hand brushing down Steve’s back, leaving him with chills running up his spine. He didn’t reply, afraid that whatever came out would be embarrassingly dumb or shakey. 

He dropped the files they had collected from the Hydra base onto the kitchen table, taking a seat in one of the many chairs around the table with a sigh. He rested his elbow on the table, with his head on his hand and began to flip through one of the files before he was interrupted. 

“Captain Rogers,” he heard from behind him. He turned his head on his hand to see Natasha standing in a large doorway, leaning on the wall. 

“Agent Romanoff,” he responded, following her formality. 

“You’re back,” she stated, as she began walking towards the table. 

“Just got here,” he said, flipping another page in the file and scanning for it for any useful information. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Shouldn’t you?” She sat down across from him, leaning forward and squinting at him. She was reading him, and unfortunately for him, she was extremely good at it. 

“What’s keeping you up?” he asked, deciding that that file was useless, and shoving it to the side. 

“The itching feeling that you’ve got something to tell me,” she replied, not letting up on her gaze. 

“Nope, mission went well. No injuries. 

“Not about the mission, Steve,” she said, staring him dead in the eyes. 

Steve raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she meant, what she thought he had to tell her in the middle of the night, when he just got back. 

“Come on, Rogers,” she sighed in exasperation. “You’re telling me there’s nothing else going on in your life that you wanna tell me about?”

“Nope,” Steve replied, annunciating the ‘p’ heavily. 

“So there’s nothing going on with Barnes?”

Steve froze on the spot, practically forgetting how to breathe. His brain raced back and forth, and as much as he tried to not let it show, it most definitely did. He didn’t know whether to look her dead in the eyes and pretend he was confused by her question, or not meet her eyes because that would give too much away. Instead, he opted for a much worse version than both options and darted his eyes around the room like he was hiding something. “What…” his voice wasn’t coming out right. “What do you mean?” he tried again. 

“Oh, you know exactly what I mean,” she said, before doing a pretty accurate imitation of Steve’s reaction to Bucky’s hand on his shoulder earlier. 

Steve shoved his face in his hands, not wanting her to see the embarrassment on his face, even though it was Natasha and she could probably tell exactly what he was feeling without looking at him. 

“You aren’t very good at keeping secrets,” she stated. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said towards the table, not looking up at her. “I know.”

“Get some sleep, Steve,” she said after a minute, before getting up from the table and heading back towards her room. 

He sighed after hearing her door close, dropping his head down on his forearms which rested on the table. He was really bad at this. 

\---------------------------

After Steve’s encounter with Natasha, surprisingly nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. She never brought it up with him, or anyone else for all he knew of, which was a huge relief to him. It had been three days since, and everything was back to the way he liked it, besides the fact that one of his friends knew about the everlasting crush he had on his best friend. 

It was three days later, which meant it was Tuesday. Tuesday nights had become the Avengers movie nights, just by chance. It seemed that it was least likely for any of them to be on missions on Tuesday nights, unless someone was participating in a long undercover project or they were all fighting a world threatening disaster. Steve sat down on one of the large bean bag chairs in the screening room, popcorn in one hand and remote in the other, pulling a blanket over his legs. Natasha was already sitting on the couch across from him, and Bruce and Tony had just sat down near her. 

“What are we watching?” he asked, turning on the TV. 

“I will always vote for Crazy, Stupid, Love,” Tony said, drink in hand. 

“Absolutely not!” Natasha exclaimed. “I am so sick of you choosing romcoms!”

After the usual fight that went on about if romcoms were stupid or not, which always turned into if Tony was stupid or not, the group settled on watching Insurgent, since they had watched the first film in the series a few weeks ago. Just before Steve pressed play, Sam and Bucky barged into the room, Bucky yelling “Wait for us!” extremely loudly. Sometimes Steve felt like the only adult in the room. 

Bucky flopped down on the bean bag next to Steve, causing some of his popcorn to bounce around in the bowl. He pulled the blanket that was resting on Steve’s legs over himself and grabbed a handful of his popcorn. “You can start now,” he said cheekily. 

Steve rolled his eyes and started the film. 

When they were clearly nearing the end of the movie, after he had already decided this movie wasn’t half as good as the first one, Steve felt a hand resting on his left thigh. He swallowed hard, knowing that Bucky must’ve mistaken his leg for the chair, and couldn’t see his mistake under the blanket. He shifted slightly, hoping Bucky would realize what had happened when ‘the chair’ started moving. 

The only response he got from his movement was the same motion that had driven him wild the other day, Bucky’s thumb moving in slow, comforting circles. Steve felt both a warm blush and chills run down his back at the same time when he realized that his hand placement was entirely intentional.  _ What the fuck? _ he thought. When he looked back at Bucky, there were no hints on his face, in fact he looked entirely concentrated on the film in front of him. 

After a few minutes passed, Steve noticed Bucky’s hand progressively making its way up his leg. He felt his breathing get shaky and oddly paced, and his heart rate shot way up. It was probably fast enough that if he wasn’t somewhat superhuman, he would be genuinely concerned. He also knew there was definitely a growing tent in his pants, and he went from confused to mortified when he realized Bucky’s hand would eventually reach it if it continued its path upwards. 

He was frozen in place, part of him wanting to get up and bolt, and another part immobilizing him with fear. All he could do was wait, wait as he felt the brush of fingers up near his hip. He breathed out, thinking that Bucky was just going to leave his hand there, relief mixing with a mild instinctual disappointment that he wouldn’t even elaborate on in his own head. However, just after he let his rigid stance go, Bucky’s hand was making its way forwards, towards Steve’s crotch. He tried to not let the mix of mortification and confusion show on his face, and didn’t dare to look back and let a single person see his definitely bright red face. 

The hand ran directly over the tent in his pants, no uncertainty in its movement. Steve bit his lower lip, fighting back the instinctual urge to make some sort of noise. He let himself look back for one second, just to see the look on Bucky’s face, and potentially see what on earth he thought he was doing. Bucky’s eyes were still staring straight at the screen, but he gave him one little smirk, the only sign on his face that something out of the ordinary was happening. Steve whipped his head back around, still in a strange state of confusion but also now entirely helpless due to his arousal. 

Bucky began to move his hand up and down the crotch of Steve’s pants, rubbing him over and over, Steve growing achingly hard, barely able to hold back some sort of movement or noise that would let every other person in the room know exactly what was going on under the blanket. 

Then, to Steve’s horror, the movie ended. As the credits began to roll, someone flicked the lights back on and Bucky got up from the chair, leaving him hard as a rock in a communal area. Out of pure panic, and having absolutely no other options, Steve quickly laid his head back and simply pretended to have fallen asleep during the movie. 

“Is he asleep?” he heard Bruce ask.

“Hey, grandpa!” Tony called in his general direction. “You sleeping?” 

Steve tried his best not to move a muscle and even his breathing to give the impression that he was indeed just an old dude who fell asleep at 11PM after a two hour movie.

“It’s fine,” Natasha said from behind him. “The movie wasn’t that good anyway.”

“So are we just gonna leave him there?” he heard Bucky ask. “Should we wake him up?”  _ That bastard.  _

“He’ll be fine,” Natasha said. “He’ll wake up and make his way back to bed.”

There were some murmurs of agreement, before he heard his friend make their way out of the room, the light against his eyelids dimming when someone turned off the lights. He waited and waited, still in a state of panic, until he heard limited movement. He lifted his head slowly, and looked around to see the room had emptied. He slowly got up and bolted, as quietly as possible, towards his room, shutting the door behind it. He leaned back against it, closing his eyes and looking skyward, letting a wave of calm wash over him. Well, as much calm as was possible while he was still achingly hard. But still, he had made it. 

“Want me to finish that off for you?”

His eyes darted open wide, to see Bucky sitting on his bed, back against the wall, seated so casually, as if this was entirely normal. He had one knee up, resting his elbow on it, with a carelessness that let Steve know that he had been waiting for him. 

“What the actual fuck, Buck?” Steve asked, not really asking him, telling him off more than anything. 

Bucky simply shrugged and looked him once over. “Couldn’t help myself.”

He looked skyward in embarrassment, arms and back still sealed against the door. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Bucky said, and Steve could hear him get up off the bed. “Want me to finish that off?” 

Steve didn’t dare look at him as his footsteps neared. He could feel the burning on his face, on his back, everywhere on his body. He sucked in the side of his cheek in an attempt to even his breathing. 

“Stevie?” Bucky asked as Steve felt his real hand brush the side of his neck. The hand slid backwards into his hair, and a strong, playful push at the back of his head forced him to look down and face Bucky. “What are you thinking?”

The mix of emotions that ran through his head were incomprehensible. On one hand, he wanted to slap Bucky for doing this to him, on the other, as the distance between them, he just wanted to kiss him until they both passed out. Even staring into his eyes was just too intoxicating, and he hadn’t been drunk in years. After a moment, when the ache finally got to him and he just couldn’t keep quiet, he let go of his cheek and practically moaned in lust. “Fuck…” he groaned, breathing getting heavy. 

Bucky smirked at Steve as he let go of whatever composure he had left, before shoving his lips directly onto Steve’s. Their bodies collided, Steve crushed against the door, immobile. He felt Bucky’s tongue push its way past his lips and begin exploring his mouth, as one of his hands once again groped his crotch. He moaned into the kiss, which only served to make Bucky move faster, move stronger. He rubbed and squeezed, turning Steve into a mumbling, moaning mess, breathing getting heavier and heavier.

Bucky pulled off his lips, and he began to trail kisses and bites down his neck. Steve moaned out into the air and let his eyes fall shut, as Bucky’s lips captured an area of skin next to his neck, tugging and licking over and over, in time with his hand. It didn’t take much for Steve to let go entirely, coming under his pants, most definitely leaving a large stain on the front. Bucky finished off with one last kiss on that spot as Steve’s breaths evened out. 

“Fuck,” Steve repeated, eyes still closed in pure ecstasy. 

Bucky chuckled, planting a kiss on Steve’s lips, and not going far when he backed off. He left his forehead on Steve’s until Steve opened his eyes. There was a devilish look there that just pulled him in, making him aroused all over again, and something in Bucky’s eyes told Steve that he was in for a lot more than just that. 


End file.
